Circe von Reichert
Circe von Reichert '''is a vampire of German nationality. She has traveled to America in an attempt to help control the odd occurrences that seem to be happening there. History Born to a Transylvanian noble and a German seamstress, Circe was raised on a small farm a few hours outside of Munich. She was abandoned at a young age after it came to light that she was born with vampirism, which manifested itself when she was six years old. Unsure of what her future held for her, she took to the woods and raised herself, feeding off the life force of the forest and allowing her vampire instincts to keep her alive. When she was eighteen, her body stopped aging, and she took that as a sign that she should attempt to integrate into human society. She migrated to Munich, where she learned that human men were unusually attracted to her. She practiced self-restraint through meditation, and after leaving Germany, eventually found herself at Oxford University. She learned what she could while there, but left without graduating after hearing of the odd happenings across the Atlantic. '''Present-Day Canon Circe arrived in the United States at the age of 24. She met Yugore soon after arrival, and shortly thereafter, met the reality-bending bartender known as Sam. Her goal to meet other heroes and to protect the world led her to a fight with the Sanctifier, in which her abilities began to develop without her control. Her new abilities allowed her the power of flight and an illusory adaptation to darkness. These powers, drained her, however, and she found herself exhausted. She managed to reach TPHQ shortly after the fight, and met Sam once more. With Sam's help, she continued to develop her abilities, including a basic form of hypnosis and the ability to control any thralls she managed to accrue. Sam assisted her in getting established in New Orleans, and her family grew quickly, but it did not last. Shortly after revealing her family to the world, the vampire colony was purged by a group of four vampire hunters, which Circe tracked and made short work of. She returned to La Luna Roja bar to bid farewell to Sam for what she thought we would be the last time, then went to hunt alongside Bronnor and Yugore. The hunting session opened Circe's eyes to the fear the humans had of her kind, and she resolved to amend the reputation vampire's held with humans. With Bronnor's help, she established a new home on the outskirts of Toronto, where the cold would help keep any would-be vampire hunters at bay. '2114 Canon' In the century leading up to 2114, Circe made massive strides on behalf of the vampire community, successfully getting the race recognized as a peaceful and sovereign nation, with a seat at the United Nations. Circe took on the title of Baroness for herself, so that she would be recognized as a member of the upper-class - and thus as the vampire nation's chief diplomat - but also to maintain her position that she is not better than the humans, and is rather their equal. Her family grew immensely, albeit at a slow rate. Circe stopped forcing people to accept vampirism without thinking through their decision, and never changes someone she believes will use the power to harm the innocent. Her fledglings are not bound by her will, but they will obey her out of respect for who she is. On a personal level, Circe's powers developed tremendously. Being a first-generation vampire - that is, a vampire that was not made, but born - she became incredibly powerful, and gained many abilities associated with high-level vampires, including shapeshifting, illusion manipulation, haemopotent replication, nigh-invulnerability, and mind control, just to name a few. On top of that, she developed a resistance to sunlight, though she is still slighlty weaker during the day - but only just. Powers Vampire Physiology - Nigh indestructible, virtually immortal, and ridiculously fast, but very young - Circe is unaware of her own strength or the true extent of her abilities. What they say about young rattlesnakes goes double for her: she cannot control her abilities, as she has never had any reason to train herself. Life-Force Absorption - Circe does not drink blood. Rather, she absorbs bits of her victims life force through touch, usually through romanticism. And it helps that her vampire physiology makes her the very image of physical perfection. Pheromone Manipulation - When her usual charms don't work, she can rely on this ability to control men of the human species to bend to her whim. Unfortunately, this ability only works on humans - demigods and extraterrestrials are immune. Power Chart (Current Canon) Power Chart (2114 Canon) Personality Circe is young, and trying to make a decent impression. As such, she is very polite, and makes it a point to keep her thoughts to herself if she has nothing to add. But she is kind, and will go out of her way to help people if they are in immediate danger.